The Red String Of Fate
by sadistic-anime lover
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a poor girl who lost everything after her mothers death. She goes to a new school and meets a boy who can be his soulmate but he has a dark place too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohiyo PEPs! This is going to be my second story and of course it is NALU! This time its gonna be a high school story again but it is different from the poor Lucy and rich Natsu but he is a bad boy instead of his nice self. You just have to wait to find out.**

* * *

Flashback 10 years ago:

"Mamma how did you and daddy fall in love." Little Lucy said in curiosity.

"Well have you ever heard about the red string of fate." Layla asked.

"No mommy please explain." Lucy said politely.

"The red string of fate is an invisible red string that is tied to your pinky finger. When you find your soul mate one day that red string will tie its self together with the other person." Layla explained.

"Will I ever meet my soul mate mommy?" Lucy said.

"Yes you will and if you do then I want to meet him and for being the luckiest guy in the world to have my little Lucy." Layla said tickling Lucy.

Laughter was filled in the air and peace and love was in the Heartfilia household.

 **Until that Fateful night.**

* * *

 **10 Years later...**

 **'And now i'm stuck here'**

After that night ten years ago I became depressed and lonely. After that happened I was quite and picked on by many kids and called a nerd. My father was distant and cold towards me because we lost our mansion and most of our money. He started going out at night got drunk and had sex with any girl that he sees with big boobs and a big butt.

Right now i'm getting ready for my first day of my new school as a junior at Fairy Tail High. The uniform consisted of a navy blue blazer,yellow trimming with the fairy tail emblem (yellow) on the left breast plate, a red bow and a white woman's collar shirt underneath. The bottom half had a blood red skirt with a very light red trimming on the bottom with brown stockings and brown shoes. I wore that on and it fitted really nicely on me. My hair grew really long so I put two high pink tails and wrapped it in pink ribbon and left the front half down with my bangs.( **If you still watch fairy tail or not in the first ending in 19 it has lucy in that uniform)**

When i was done getting ready i head downstairs to the living room and saw my dad on the couch with a naked girl on top of him. I was use to this so i didn't pay attention to it and made breakfast. When i was done I took my book bag and said bye to mom on the picture frame.

I headed down the street with boys in the same uniform walking towards the school. I followed them and that when I was in front of the school which was really big and looks like a castle. I walked in and saw guys staring at me and girls giving me jealous looks. I stayed quite and went into the hallways to get my information from the office. When i made it there i saw a beautiful lady who had long white hair and blue eyes with a pink dress on. I came up to her and I introduced myself shyly.

" Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and i'm a new student of this school and I came her for my class schedule and locker number/combination." I said as her face was warm and her smile was bright.

" You don't have to be shy we are all family in Fairy Tail, and i'm Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira." She said.

I got my information from her and went to go to my locker. As I was going there i see two boys, one with raven hair and the other with pink hair. I started to wonder why a person would dye there hair pink. As i was daydreaming i wasn't aware of my surroundings and bumped into the pink haired boy. He looked at me and i looked at him and then his friend started laughing. He tore away from our gaze and started arguing with the boy. I started to back away and i bumped into something again. I looked up and discovered that it was the same boy who i bumped into. He looked at me and said.

"Gonna walk away without apologizing." He said.

I apologized quickly and ran away. He was very handsome and was ripped. I headed straight to my class and opened the door to see eyes all on me i was nervous and thinking all kinds of things on my head. Then I heard a mans voice and he came up to me.

"Hello i'm Gildarts Clive and i'm your homeroom teacher. Please introduce yourself." he said.

" I-I'm L-Lucy H-Heartfilia and i h-hope we c-c-can g-get along." I stuttered.

The teacher looked at me and said.

" Well Lucy your seat is next to Natsu Dragneel."he said

I heard girls whine and said it was not fair. The teacher told him to raise his hand and i realized that it was the boy that i bumped into. I walked up to him and sat next to him.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun." he said with a smirk.

 **'Someone help me'**


	2. Chapter 2 lime

Beware this is a **lime** so enjoy.

* * *

As I sat next to Natsu my heart raced, I couldn't explain how but he made me nervous especially when he stares at me for no reason as if the class isn't as important as I am.

"Mr. Dragneel, I know how pretty your seat partner is but you can ogle her later eyes forward please."

He groaned shifting forward to face the front, I sighed some relief thinking I could finally focus on school instead of his gaze making my heart race.

I thought wrong, because under the table I felt his hand on my knee I tried to knock it off but he kept firm, I was about to dip my hand under the table to remove it with force but he scooted the table up to me blocking the way.

"Keep your hands on the table." He whispered to me in a husky voice.

His voice was deep and intimidating making me shake and my heart race, which he noticed as I felt my leg shake under his warm grip, he then traced shapes on my inner thigh making them tremble more.

Now I know what you're thinking that the teacher would see unfortunately for me 2 of our friends sat in front of us known as Elfman and Gajeel, both tall bulky men and totally blocking the teacher's view.

I tried to concentrate as his hand moved ever the slower upwards tracing heat lines along my thighs sending teasing waves to my untouched virgin womanhood.

I looked up at the clock and class still had 55 minutes left, I hated him, I hated the teacher, I hated Elfman and Gajeel, I hated thAT STUPID CLOCK.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a heated finger rub circles over my p*** covered c*** that was still sensitive from being shaved yesterday.

"What are you doing take notes so we can study later." He said as if nothing was happening.

I began writing the notes I had missed since he began, when he suddenly pressed a finger on my button, a huge wave of pleasure rushed through me, it wasnt an o*** it was just a new feeling.

He rubbed my button in circles sending new waves, I kept trying to write which he quickly decided to make harder by pushing his finger into my warmth soaking my p***.

I took a deep breath which helped as I wrote faster trying to ignore him, until he noticed and he quickly removed his hands to gently pushed the table out a little not making a sound.

I was happy for a moment thinking that he was done until he slipped under the table, sliding it back in place, then I felt him move in front of my legs I tried keeping them closed but he was stronger then me spreading my legs open the view completely blocked the teacher and the students as sheets of metal were apart of the desk's design on each side keeping the table legs together.

Natsu, reached up and flipped back my uniform skirt revealing my pink strawberry lace p***, I didn't have to look at him to know he was staring, he made me gasp slightly when he removed my p***, once they were off my legs he nestled himself in between my legs his gaze never left my now uncovered virginity.

I kept trying to write but my hand was shaking way too much, I leaned my face in my hand as my hand covered my mouth to silence my gasps, I gasped silently when I felt his nose nuzzle my wet folds.

I felt the air shift feeling him sniff me, then I trembled as he ran his hot tongue through my womanhood making a quick dip into my tight womanhood I bit my skin of my hand as my muscles stretched out with his tongue.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" I jerked up at the voice of my teacher, feeling the cocky smirk of Natsu against me as he went deeper into me.

"Y-yes?" I stumbled. Natsu pulled out much to my relief but only to flick my c*** with his tongue

"Where is your partner?" Natsu kept flicking until he latched on and began sucking lightly but sucking harder and harder.

"He...he s-snuck out." Natsu sucked harder making my legs tremble which he took as his sign to gently push a finger into my hole.

"A.." Natsu felt around my insides finding a sweet spot when he heard me gasp with a slight m*** as I tried talking.. "A few minutes ago sir." I released a breath with a slight shudder but not too much to gain attention.

"Why, didnt you stop him or say something?" Natsu sucked even harder adding a second finger to help press the sweet spot he had just found. I felt the knot in my belly build I was really close.

"Uuummhmmm. Well sir Natsu is the delinquent of the school and I would rather-r not be the point of ridicule in the school for getting him in trouble when so many students love him and to be on the his bad side is like a death wish." I released another breath as Natsu began thrusting sucking even harder I felt my c*** swell as his tongue ran along my slit flicking while he sucked.

"Hmm. Very well but in return you will be getting detention along with him." The teacher knelt down and wrote 2 pink slips.

Natsu gently bit down on my swollen c*** sending one last thrust in hitting my sweet spot at the same time, I bit my finger leaning over the table as I came hard all of my juice flowed right into Natsu's mouth as I felt him lap up every drop cleaning me up.

The teacher stood up holding up the pink slip and heading towards me but I took it as an opportunity I picked up my things, pulled down my skirt and ran out of the classroom ignoring the calls from the teacher or students while I held down my skirt running for dear life.

* * *

 **Hey min a I know I'm very slow on this and I'm sorry. I'm about to post another chapter of Save me very very soon so don't worry. This chapter was all written by MysticAngel818. So read her stories it's too good.**


End file.
